The present invention relates to an apparatus for resetting an appliance for example, thermal relay through a manipulation outside a control panel.
A thermal relay, for example, needs to be reset when it is in the operating state. In order to know this state, an operation indicating lamp has heretofore been separately provided outside a control panel. A prior-art apparatus is shown in FIG. 2. Referring to the FIG., numeral 1 designates the appliance such as thermal relay which is mounted inside the control panel, and which has a reset button 2. A cable end member 3 is fixed to one end of an inner cable 4, and confronts the reset button 2. An outer cable 5 is such that a steel wire closely coiled is coated with an elastic resin 5a, and it is flexible. The end of the outer cable 5 near to the appliance 1 is fixed to a casing cap 6. Further, the casing cap 6 is fixed to a mounting cover 7 by a retaining ring 8. The mounting cover 7 is fixed to the appliance 1 by the claw portion 7a thereof. Shown at numeral 9 is the front of the control panel, such as the door of the control panel. The side of the outer cable 5 near to the panel front 9 is fixed to a holder 10, which in turn is clamped and fixed to the panel front 9 by a nut 11. The side of the inner cable 4 near to the panel front 9 is fixed to a rod 12, which in turn is fixed to a push button 13. A return spring 14 is compressively arranged between the rod 12 and the outer cable 5, and it urges the inner cable 4 leftwards as viewed in the figure. When the push button 13 is depressed rightwards as viewed in the figure against the urging force of the return spring 14, the inner cable 4 is moved rightwards, and the cable end member 3 depresses the reset button 2 to reset the operating state of the appliance 1.
The prior-art device is intended to reset the appliance in the state in which the door of the control panel is shut. Therefore, it is naturally impossible to visually acknowledge if the appliance inside the control panel has operated. With the prior-art device, accordingly, the operation needs to be indicated in such a way that an operation indicating lamp (not show) or the like disposed outside the panel is lit up using, for example, the auxiliary contact (not shown) of the appliance (such as thermal relay) inside the panel.